Dante's ExGirlfriend
by BloodyCourse
Summary: What If Dante had a girlfriend? And actualy had a relationship with her. What If he was a romantic? And what if they broke up, because of his brother? What if a demon had gotten hold of her? These are all good Questions. Dante/OC


Chapter 1

I have to admit it to myself. I do love him, with all my heart, if only I could turn back time, but wait I can! Isn't there some kind of portal or something, like there always are in those demon horror books? The name would be something like Dark Ooze…wait what? Dark Ooze? What the hell? But it isn't going to work, how am I going to get my pathetic weak human body in there? Never mind how im going to get in, where am I going to find one? Only Dante knows of hell gates and it's not like he's going to help me, not after what I did… but can't he understand I can't tell the difference between him and Vergil? Their twins for peat sake! I know I should have noticed the blue shirt Vergil was wearing, but I really did think Dante was trying to make a fashion statement. It was mean of me to scream at him and say those bad things, even a devil shouldn't be spoken to with such foul language coming out of a lady's mouth. I do miss him terribly. And now I'm 200 miles away from him at my mother's little beach house. I should have thought it over and at least have spoken to him, shouldn't have I? I should have…but it's too late now. I screamed a silent scream into my pillow. Stupid stupid Gracie. Your first real boyfriend with a good heart - when he's not faced with demons – and you go ahead and left him? What's wrong with you Gracie? I should just given myself a mental slap across the face.

Dante…what a beautifully dangerous name. Yes, I did play with my life when I was near him, but it was sooo worth it. Times 100! I stood up from my bed and went to my window. I had everything right here, but why wasn't I happy? I left Dante for me and also for him. I was childish at times and he needs a real curvy, sexy woman that's mature. Ha! I doubt there's a mature enough woman that can handle Dante. In the bed maybe, but mentally? I don't think so. She'll never survive with his sarcastic ass sitting at that old table all day. You have to admit that table was the only decent piece of furniture that he had in Devil May Cry. I should have gotten him something for his place when we were still together, but Patty seemed to run things quite fine for her young age. She really was the sweetest little kid you could lay your eyes on and real helpful, I have to say. I looked across my beach. Yeah it's not mine really, but a girl can dream, can't she? I did have nice scenery. Beautiful Ocean, nice looking seagulls and now and then a hot hunk would come jogging by. But none like Dante. Drool started dripping out my mouth. Eww! Gross! I started wiping rapidly. What did Dante see in me? Like really? Or has he been blind this whole time? Maybe that's why his eyes are so blue? That actually made sense for once. I took another look at my domain. It's really peaceful here at Saint Lucia Bay. It's a huge change from the busy New York. And can you believe here are no demons? I nearly collapsed when I heard that. Wonder what Dante thought about all this? Maybe he'll have a vacation one day here and we'll be neighbours, the whole shi-bang! We'll fall in love again and marry and have lots of little Dante's. I sighed, chances for that aren't so good. What would a devil hunter want in a quiet town like this? I saw a figure in a red coat move far in the distance. Dante? That couldn't be him, could it? Of course! A devil hunter, if his name is Dante, would want me in a little quiet town like this. Oh joy! I sprinted towards my bedroom door. "Dante, my sweet!" I yelled as I ran to exit my house. "What in heaven, Gracie" I heard my mother say, when I stormed out. I'll tell her later, I might even introduce Dante to her. She'll love him! Or maybe not? Ah, who cares! I continued my run towards my Dante. "Dante!" I yelled when I neared him. An elderly woman turned around. "Sorry dear, what did you say? I can't hear a lot these days." The elderly woman spoke. I could feel my face falling back to sadness and disappointment. "I sorry ma'am. I thought you were someone else." I spoke politely. I was struggling to stop myself from crying. I didn't want to start crying in front of this stranger. "Deary are you alright?" That did it! Tears came flowing down my face. "Oh dear. Boyfriend troubles?" The woman said in a cautious voice. I nodded in agreement. "You have no idea." I said between sniffs. A growling noise came from the old lady. "I can make it all better for you." The woman said in a deep voice. I looked up, completely taken by surprise. The elderly woman's eyes were tearning crimson red and her face was morphing into something else. I couldn't believe it. An actual real demon disguised as an elderly lady! Shit! I started to run back home. As I ran I tried to hear the sloshing of sand, but I heard nothing behind me. I knew I couldn't stop. I won't go down like those stupid girls in the horror movies. Always too curious for their own damn good. Home was in reach. No, I can't go home! The demon will know where I live and kill my mother! I changed route and started running faster, but the sand wasn't making it easy. I could feel my legs giving in. I was thin, but I wasn't fit enough to be running away from a blood thirsty demon. I tried listening again. No noise was coming behind me, except the crashing of waves. I peeked over my shoulder. No blood thirsty demon. Strange… maybe I was imagining it all. Maybe it's my own way of getting over Dante, seeing stuff he killed. I giggled at myself for my stupidity. I turned and made my way back home. The ocean was sure beautiful. Reminded me of Dante's eyes. I smiled at the image that I remembered his eyes. They were always so focused and fierce. A scream erupted from a house, my house! "Mom!" I yelled and ran. Running on sand felt like nothing when I heard my mom scream a blood curling scream. I entered our front door. The door was open and it was extremely quiet. I saw no blood on anything. I have never looked at the house like I did now. I saw plaster cracks, dust on the floor, even mouse poop, but no mom. I have already looked everywhere. I couldn't see or hear my mother. I ran to our front door. Tears whelmed up in my eyes as I registered what happened. The monster took my mother from me. It was obvious! "Grace?" I heard someone say. It sounded just like my mother. Maybe I was going insane. A hand touched my shoulder. I jerked away at the hand and looked up to see my mother's worried face. "Gracie, oh my sweetheart. What's wrong?" My mother said sweetly as if she really was worried for the first time. I jumped up to grab my mother around the waist. It really is her. She's fine. 100% fine and alive. My sobs continued, I just couldn't stop my crying. Tears are a way to wash the soul. I will be clean by the time I go to sleep. Cleansed from these horrible memories. "Gracie?" My mom said pleadingly. I looked up into her kind eyes. "Yeah Mommy?" I answered back. So what if im 16 and still call my mother: mommy? "Go and get ready for bed" My mother said, sternly. Am I going nuts or has my mom lost it? It's like half past four. The sun is still shining and singing 'oh happy days'. I really don't understand now and it must have shown on my face because my mom said it again. "Oh ok Mom" I said turning and heading for my bedroom. Something was up. I came into my room and got into my pyjamas. Maybe she's just tired or over worked? Alone time, that could be it. She needed to relax. I smiled, that made sense. I climbed onto my bed and finally got under the covers. Might as well hit the hay. It has been an emotional day. I think I have cleansed my soul. Soon enough I did fall asleep…

I woke up feeling someone or something smoothing out my hair. "_You do have lovely hair, Gracie._" A voice said. A voice I knew for some reason. It was still dark, my bed lamp was off. Luckily the moon gave me enough light to see. It was still touching my hair. I felt a shiver went down my spine. This doesn't feel normal, more like paranormal. Across the room I saw footprint leading towards my bed. It was dark so it was hard to tell if it was mud. It seemed like mud, but really gooey mud by the looks of it. "_This body is melting away Gracie._" The thing said to me. There's nothing wrong with my body. That monster, that demon. It was his and now he's sitting next to me…taking about a body? Who's body? That old lady's? Well she is old, but it's also his stupidity for picking such an old lady as a host. He should have picked a young man as a host. Muscles, the works! What am I thinking? This demon is sitting here next to me, on my bed, and I'm thinking of what type of host he should have chosen? "_You have a nice body, Gracie. So young and strong_." The demon said. I could feel it smiling at me. He thinks I have a strong body? I can't even picktwo cans of beans! "_I'm melting away, Gracie. Slowly. And that's why I'm going to eat your soul and take your body as mine._" The demon said, it was laughing now, a sick masicustick laugh. I was starting to shake. "_Oh Gracie, no need to feel scared. I'll make it quick, but the pain I can't stop. You see, it's the screams of pain that pleasures me deeply._" If I made a run for it what are the chances of surviving? I'm not like Dante. No powers or amazing skills. I can't even hold a gun properly, never mind if I can actually pull the trigger. That I doubt I would even if it's pointed at a demon's face. I hate being so sympathetic towards others. I got it! All that would make this moment perfect is if an actual light bulb did flash above my head. The chances of this plan succeeding are small, but if I die. At least I tried. "Demon what is your name?" I asked, sounding as if I actually cared. "_Ornias_" "Well Ornias, if you are going to take my body. I would like to ask you a favour." I was still under my covers. I kept still; I didn't want to give it any reason to kill me on the spot. "_Yes?_" "If you do want my 'strong' body, may we do the switching and eating-my-soul part at a place of my choosing?" I bit my lower lip in anticipation. Please say yes. I nearly wanted to pop a bloodvesel as the silence grew longer. "_Yes"_ "Wait what? I mean thank you! Oh thank you, oh great Ornias!" It's working. Thank you Lord and I'm sorry for all the times I cursed and skipped Bible study! The stroking of my hair stopped suddenly. "_Where?_" Ornias asked. Sounding actually intrigued by my question, it felt like Ornias was smiling.

"New York, where else?"


End file.
